Recently, there have been an increasing number of cases in which a wireless local-area network (LAN) station function is installed in an electronic device, such as a digital camera or a printer, and in which the electronic device is used as a communication apparatus in such a manner as to be connected to a wireless LAN. For example, in PTL 1, a method is disclosed in which a wireless LAN function is installed in a digital camera in order to facilitate image sharing.
Wi-Fi Alliance has defined a standard called Wi-Fi Direct (trademark). In Wi-Fi Direct, a protocol is defined which is used to determine whether each of electronic devices is to operate as a wireless LAN access point or as a wireless LAN station. Execution of the protocol allows automatic determination as to which electronic device is to be a wireless LAN access point and which electronic device is to be a wireless LAN station.
In Wi-Fi Direct, a function (service discovery function) of advertising and searching for service information supported by a higher-layer application is also defined as an option function. The service discovery function allows service information stored in an electronic device that is to be a connection target, to be identified before connection is established.
When a service is being executed, resource conflicts and deficiency in performance may cause the operation of another service to be limited.
However, even in a case where a service cannot be used, other apparatuses may be notified of the service which cannot be used. In addition, a service operation being limited cannot be detected until the service is executed.